Serika Onoe
Summary Serika Onoe 'is a main character and major antagonist of ''Chaos;Child. She is a Gigalomaniac and was created when Takuru Miyashiro first Real Booted. She was originally Takuru's imaginary friend, who he used to help him deal with parental neglect. It was not until the Shibuya Earthquake (the Third Melt) that Serika became a real being. During the Earthquake, Takuru was overwhelmed by a feeling of uselessness and lack of purpose, so his powerful wish was to have a real goal and complete it. This was his first Real Boot and this gave Serika her purpose. She lived as Takuru's friend, acting with the bubbly personality he had imagined her with. Eventually, when Serika, Takuru, and the rest of the Newspaper Club were upperclassmen, she decided to team up with Wataru Sakuma and commit a series of murders using Sakuma's mind control powers and her telepathy for Takuru to solve. After Takuru's final confrontation with Sakuma and Serika, Takuru gives up his Gigalomaniac powers in order to erase Serika's powers and memory to give her a chance at a regular life. He takes responsibility for the murders and after learning the truth, they say goodbye one last time and Serika is free to live her life. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-C, Likely Higher | 10-B Name: Serika Onoe Origin: Chaos;Child Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Personified Delusion, Gigalomaniac | Normal Human Powers and Abilities: Telepathy, Reality Warping (Gigalomaniac powers allow her to turn her delusions into reality), Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Takes hits from Sakuma, who has an upgraded Di-Sword through a powerful machine, and from Senri Minawisawa, who's Di-Sword had increased in power from the will to protect Takuru. She is also able to disarm multiple high strength Gigalomaniacs with the sheer force of hitting their Di-Sword with hers), Superhuman Speed (Significantly faster than many other powerful Gigalomaniacs, such as Senri Minawisawa and Takuru Miyashiro. Fast enough at times for her opponents to be barely able to perceive her attacks until it is too late) Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to other powerful Gigalomaniacs) Speed: Subsonic, likely higher (Fast enough that Senri Minawisawa could barely perceive her attack before she stabbed her) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman | Regular Human Striking Strength: Building Class | Human Class Durability: Building Level (Could take strong blunt force attacks and could block powerful Di-Sword swings without even losing her balance) | Human level Stamina: Superhuman | Ordinary Human level Range: Unknown for her Telepathy, Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: Di-Sword Intelligence: Extremely intelligent, as shown by her and Sakuma's ability to pull off a series of brutal killings in a way to would leave just enough information to keep Takuru interested but not enough to let him solve everything. Weaknesses: Her will and morality can be completely changed if Takuru has a powerful wish, shown when Takuru wishes to die. She can be killed by most regular weapons, such as being stabbed (technically unconfirmed as her deaths have been delusions, but she should be comparable to other Gigalomaniacs), and is not resistant to other Mind Manipulation powers, such as Sakuma's. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telepathy' in her special power as a Gigalomaniac. It allows her to not only read the minds of others but also find the information they know even if they are not currently thinking it. She also has the power of Delusion like all Gigalomaniacs. If she has a strong belief or will of something, she can make it become a reality. Key: As a Gigalomaniac | As a normal human after Silent Sky Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Chaos:Child Category:Video Game Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 10 Category:Visual Novel Characters